User talk:Buddermeow
Archives *Archive 1 (March 19, 2015 to April 8, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 8, 2018 to May 18, 2018) *Archive 3 (May 20, 2018 to August 4, 2018) New Slides Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted..|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with information about the current season. It has already aired in Singapore. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event in 2019. HuntedS9GoldTeaser.jpg|Season 9 Release in USA|link=Firstbourne|linktext="Hunted Part 1" (the first four episodes) airs on August 11 in the United States at 4 PM EST. I don't think there's much point in mentioning the Australian release anymore, since it's coming in America soon anyway. Also, could this new teaser be added to the Featured Videos thing? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJIPakocR58 Warptoad (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the link to "Firstbourne" would go to the character instead of the episode. It should be "Firstbourne (Episode)" Warptoad (talk) 02:37, August 7, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 2" (Episodes 89 to 91) airs on August 18 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Warptoad (talk) 07:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 3" (Episodes 92 to 94) airs on August 25 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Also this Hunted teaser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZAP0z2jLhk Warptoad (talk) 04:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) New teaser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3yaHqpgAo Warptoad (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, didn't notice there another teaser. The Resistance Never Quits - LEGONinjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 4 Warptoad (talk) 02:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event and more in 2019. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted. . . .|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with info on the most recently aired season. It has completed in the US. MoSEp94NinjaCelebration.jpg|Ninja never quit!|link=Ninja (Team)|linktext=The Ninja and their friends have saved Ninjago once again! Learn more about the team here. I figure the special event should be first now. Warptoad (talk) 03:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Will Rise - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 5 New video's out. Warptoad (talk) 12:36, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Someone came on and replaced a whole bunch of images. I would fix it but it's really late so I'm going to sleep. Just thought id let you know since when you get on you can use the fancy rollback button and fix it. I still agree: |Dareth is the reincarnation of the First Spinjitzu Master. 05:34, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon in nav bar Since Garmadon's not a hero at the moment, should he be removed from the Heroes list? Not sure where he'd go though, maybe Sons of Garmadon, but he's been with other villain teams before. Maybe "Other Characters"? Warptoad (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :If he does get moved, I think he should be under Sons of Garmadon, as this is the only group he was actually a member of and not just affiliated with.Ninja72 (talk) 20:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Being a leader still makes him a member, at least, honorably or something. Overlord isn't a Stone Warrior or Nindroid, but he still led them. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I'd guess that the villain teams would stay where they are since they were still the villains of their season. Garmadon's an individual character that's never really been tied to the villains he allies with. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I think for now he should stay under Sons of Garmadon, after he returns we can move it to somewhere else.Ninja72 (talk) 08:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 Please ban this guy, he keeps putting that Iron Baron is dead, and he is not. I have told him to stop multiple times, but he does not listen.Ninja72 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, he gave up.Ninja72 (talk) 13:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) First Spinjitzu Master. Hey Buddermeow. What do you think does this picture of TFSM looks absolutely fake to you? Because knowing the 2019 first half wave will strongly reaches back to its roots, there is a high chance that we will finally see the face of him. This might be early to hear but it is highly possible! Diego Smilodon 23:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi I don't mean to interrupt seeing as this is none of my business but this photo is absolutely fake. I found this in the beginning of 2018 when before season 8 came out. Also it's badly drawn, and the Ninja's old symbols are there. They haven't been used since 2017 and it's likely that they won't be anymore. Also the "source" you gave in the page description sounds like bologna. ~Zorcob.Productions :I see that this image has been circulating since 2016. It is probably fanart.--Min-droid (talk) 23:37, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I also found out he got it from a popular leaker;s Instagram story. That's totally unreliable, and it should not be counted as fact unless there's evidence for it anyway. It just looks like some kid's fanart and not Ninjago material... (For future reference I'm not saying everything he posts isn't real, just it needs to be believable or backed up at least. For example, it's really hard to fake a set.) Besides, it isn't in Ninjagan and I doubt he looks like that. It's most likely fake. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:44, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I think that image might actally come from some book in another country. Some of the Ninjago art in books can be pretty wonky. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with 2019 though, this image is way older than 2018. It being in ninja_whip's Instagram story doesn't mean it's new info, or info at all. Maybe he just liked the picture. Warptoad (talk) 00:22, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Whip likes to tease. Whether or not the image has anything to do with 2019 at all is unknown and unlikely at this point. ~zorcob The image is fanart. It's been on Pinterest for years. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Buddermeow Can we talk on chat? It's actualy real. I have seen it on lego.com. Also the background is not a drawing it's most likely an art like the ones in the activity books. ~Condrai Jongensoden https://prnt.sc/kim1lo https://prnt.sc/kim2m2 If the person Ultimatevongroi comes here it's Jongensoden. Best to tell wikia staff maybe as he's been harassing me over discord claiming to be depressed and saying that's why he's harassing me. While I am no longer active here, I felt a need to tell you this. I don't like people' but you can message me 18:50, August 14, 2018 (UTC)' Untitled Hey, I wasn't done with that my "Wu's Mother" page. I understand it was short, but I'm still editing it. I just need to get everything together. Untitled Hello, Buddermeow! I need a little help. My original account, JayTVStudios was locked. I forgot the password and the “reset” didn’t work. Is there another way to get it back? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC) How to direct words to links Hi, how do you change words to links? Example: Lloyd is called “The Green Ninja”, but when you link it to Lloyd, the page is Lloyd. How do you direct “The Green Ninja” to Lloyd’s page? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Hey, um, sorry about that page.... I'm kinda new with this. How do you become a moderator? Like, say I was at that level, what would I do? Okay, now I'm a little confused.... This is Dash Hyphen speaking, sorry about that "Master Wu's Mother" thing, what would I do to become a moderator? Thank you Ms./Mrs. Buddermeow. I'd do good stuff whether or not it meant becoming a mod. I'll do my best:). Signed, Dash Hyphen. :). :). Huh. That smiley face keeps getting messed up.... Whatever:). Dash Hyphen: Hey! I just made a major edit to the Jay page! Nothing too big, just added the synopsis for the episode "Two Lies, One Truth". How'd I do? I do plan on editing it. Thanks! I want to make sure this is an awesome place for everybody! Untitled Dash Hyphen (talk) 09:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Is there somewhere I should be reporting to when I edit things? Page Title vandalism. Master Builder004 have been going around and editing titles on many pages on the wiki. They should be banned. DarkHenrik (talk) 15:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Alright, cool, thanks! Episode table template. can you help me with the episode table template. its supposed to have 13 lists but so far ive made one. canypu nep Chat. Can you come on..? It's been a while..... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:11, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Yousseff7788 This user has moved page Unknown Ninjago 2020 Installment page to Unknown Ninjago 2019-2020 installment page and Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments page to Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installment page without stating a reason. NinjagoFan01 Hey! I just left a full fledged NINJAGO Theory on the Theories and Rumors board! Could you take a look: It really changes eveything! It's titled: THIS. THEORY. CHANGES. EVERYTHING. Thanks! Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:03, August 21, 2018 (UTC) That last one about the theory was me, Dash Hyphen:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:14, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Also, is there any way to remove the "your email has not been confirmed" thing? It's not working, and it's REALLY annoying. Category:Major characters Can we delete this category? I do no think it is necessary.Ninja72 (talk) 08:51, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Hey! I just made the 225,000 edit! Hurray! Lincoln I have reported Lincoln to Wikia in hopes to get his IP(s) banned.--Min-droid (talk) 23:06, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Spoiler template Since it is too much of an annoyance to remove it from all pages related to the current season after it ends, I was wondering if we could stop using it and just put a general warning on the main page that this wiki contains spoilers and always keep it there until the show eventually ends, like arrowverse wiki does?Ninja72 (talk) 13:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Wouldn't the bot remove it from all pages that have it though, including those that are related to a future storyline and still should be there?Ninja72 (talk) 23:19, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we can put ""WARNING: NiINJAGO WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS"below that thing, which tabs the Ninjago and the Ninjago-Fanon wiki. Ninja72 (talk) 09:54, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm thinking it might look better if the "community name" part of the wiki header read contains spoilers.--Min-droid (talk) 16:56, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Diego https://ninjagofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Min-droid?diff=7165&oldid=7146 I got this message from Diego and have decided that this user isn't going to stop making a big deal out of a month long ban (including being rude, manipulative, socking) and have infinity blocked their account. If you feel otherwise you can lower/remove it. --Min-droid (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Budder, sorry to bother you with this, but could you remove that last message that I left on his talk page? He said he will stop, if this message is removed.Ninja72 (talk) 22:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I hope he was being sincere and will really leave us alone now.Ninja72 (talk) 22:56, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Master of Energy How can I become an admin? Category:Weather Can we delete that category? Weather is not an actual element in the show, this is just a fan theory that was eventually proven wrong.Ninja72 (talk) 13:39, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:17, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's Quinton1721's birthday today! Could you wish him a happy birthday? I've got a blog post and everything! Compromise or accept Hello, admin, I'm Кроколлектор Маньяк. You blocked me for 3 days for bad word and speaking to you on page Paleman, which I edited very well. We had a little conflict with you writed on this page word Ninja's with obviously mistake (you writted Ninjas'), but when I corrected it, you again writted it wrong and block me. Well, I'm Russian, and if my mistakes were corrected, it's ok, but when you writted "Ninja's" wrong every time, that made me angry(reason of the word). Let's have compromise. On Paleman page won't be word " Ninja's " or " Ninjas' ", and will be word "their", or you will accept your mistake and let me, or correct it by yourself. Thank you for sensible decision, I'm glad you choose compromise. I promise, I won't swear when talk to a wiki members and start an intelligent talk if I will have some conflicts with people on wiki. Also, should I delete it all? Thank you so much for explanation of your edits! I didn't know that was right variation, sorry again. Shadow of Ronin characters Since Shadow of Ronin , although non-canon, still takes place in the universe of the tv show, should we add their whole family lists from the show?Ninja72 (talk) 18:17, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Status Hi there, this is Stampycat12345, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get those custom statuses(stati?) Like, say, that samurai/ sensei is your status thing. How do you customize that? Stampycat12345 (talk) 15:32, September 12, 2018 (UTC)Stampycat12345 . Kilpo is a sockpuppet of Jongensoden --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 16:15, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Me, Master of Energy, likes MY LITTLE PONY because my bros and my sisters got me INTERESTED. Photo Handling Dash Hyphen (talk) 14:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's me Dash, and, I was thinking.... I just uploaded a photo to the Wiki as I was making a joke: it was a Jay one. I went to upload it, and I noticed something: Why is there a Nintendo Switch picture next to a picture of Arkade? What I'm saying is, someone should handle these photos that don't belong. We probably have thousands by now. I'm a decent photo editor myself, so, I kinda know my way around photos. I could do it, instead of Moderating, it could be like, a job, handling all the photos that don't belong here, I would be happy with that, but, whatever, can we please just take care of them? Thanks:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 18:44, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Where/how can I handle them? Is that like a job? Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Great. Yay. Cool, thanks:). .. Jeroende is also a sockpuppet of Jongensoden --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 09:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Could you delete all of my blog posts? Thank you in advance. This is Jellyity by the way. Jellyity (talk) 21:55, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Hey, just a quick, I dunno, thing:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:42, September 22, 2018 (UTC) So, I was just messing around a little, when I clicked on the "Villains" section. The top villain there was Lloyd Garmadon. Now, I get that the page is also for villains who are now reformed, but, it doesn't feel right there. Like, that's his heroic picture stance thing. I mean, I guess it's not a big deal, but it feels kinda wrong.... Maybe we could do, like, maybe we could make a separate Lloyd page just for when he was a villain? I dunno, I'm tired, so, whatever:). Westcot out! Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:44, September 22, 2018 (UTC) PS: He was literally a villain for like, 3 episodes, sooo.... Yeah, anyways, Westcot out:)! Chen Do the Anacondrai and Young images realy need to be there? I removed them once, but the user readded them, because he thinks they are still needed.Ninja72 (talk) 16:42, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of his images, could you please delete this one https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:640.jpg and this one https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:350.jpg. They are both duplicates of this one. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:CGIChen2016.jpg Ninja72 (talk) 17:41, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Events Should we keep Return of Lord Garmadon and Rise of the Snakes (history)? I am not sure if they are necessary.Ninja72 (talk) 17:28, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, neither do I.Ninja72 (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2018 (UTC) A couple quick things Dash Hyphen (talk) 03:35, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's me Dash, and I have a few things just real quick: 1: Everywhere here we spell NINJAGO like "Ninjago". I understand it would be a lot of work to change it, and I might be wrong in the first place, but I'm pretty sure it's all capital, like "NINJAGO". 2: I understand that this wiki is for all things NINJAGO, but it DOES NOT feel like The LEGO NINJAGO Movie should be here. I feel like this wiki is focused on the show and the canon lore, and we should have another wiki for that entirely (We probably do, just saying.). 3: I just spent months putting together a blog post that's finally (semi) finished. Here's the link: https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Full_Lore_Of_NINJAGO However, that link doesn't work for whatever reason so if you wanna see it you may just have to go to my blog posts. So, um, that's pretty much everything.... I just spent 5 minutes typing things that don't really matter.... Oh well.... How are you:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 05:53, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I just use the default editor system. When I type in the link, the correct page shows up, but it's completely blank. Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:49, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I'm doing some proofreading, and I already found somethin': https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Light_vs_Darkness?veaction=edit (Sorry I keep bugging ya:).) Sorry.... Dash Hyphen (talk) 01:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Um.... I, I made a mistake.... I was trying to change the Kai page quote from "This marking changes everything" to "Frickety-frickety-frickety-frickety-FI-YAH!!!" and I think I messed something up. I know you guys can fix it, but I wanna say, I'm, I'm really sorry. ... Dash Hyphen (talk) 01:32, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh. You guys already fixed it. That was fast. Sorry, and, thanks for being awesome you guys:). Um, is something wrong with my profile? A while back, I received the "Lucky 225,000th edit!" Badge. Just now, I received the "Lucky 232,000 edit!" Badge. It's not like I don't like it or something, just, WHY, do I keep getting the lucky edits? I guess that question is kinda pointless.... Westcot 23:22, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Alright, wells I keep making the lucky edits.... How do you lock your profile editor? Newsletter May I work on the newsletter now, because it is Monday UTC and I might not be on tomorrow? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 00:17, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, THIS is too far. Westcot 06:58, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ya know how you got that "Other Characters" category on the top? Well, going there, you only get the characters you see in the "Heroes" and "Villains" sections! I know, I know, their the most popular characters, but STILL. We go there too look at OTHER CHARACTERS, not the ones we CONSTANTLY see.... (I'd also like to apologize for editing that profile information. I was honestly just trying to make a joke. Sorry:).) Mballas1 Can you please block this guy for a week or two? He has inserted false information on multiple occasions already. Adding Nadakhan and Clouse into the Unknown status category, even though we know they are alive, and also adding the Teapot of Tyrahn into that category, even though we know it is intact, and adding Departed Realm Inhabitants category to the Preeminent, even though it has been confirmed by Tommy Andreassen that she is not in the Departed Realm.Ninja72 (talk) 14:54, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Westcot 17:55, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Budder, it's me Dash (I changed my name.). Where are we all "migrating" too? I hate this already.... Chat? Could you please come on chat if you can? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 21:38, October 6, 2018 (UTC) I can now. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 00:17, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Badges So, I was wondering, we have badges for Zane, Kai and Jay. For Kai there's just normal editing, for Jay there's adding pictures, and for Zane there's adding categories. I think we should make one for Cole, and I think a possiblility could be adding pages. If you don't like this idea it's fine. It may actually be that you come with automatic editing badges and just have to name them. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:06, October 7, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Oh okay, that's too bad, because I'd really like to see something with Cole. I had another thing I wanted to ask, but I forgot what it was, so I'll have to tell you later. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:10, October 7, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Zane Hey, I don't really know why I'm not allowed to change Zane, I was just trying to keep Master of Energy from trying to alter it or reverse it to different images then what it was before. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 02:52, October 8, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Master of Energy He kept trying to edit the Zane page, and I kept reversing it back to the original, and he's gotten so mad he's "demanding" me to change it back or else he'll block me. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000